In the machining of parts made of tungsten or thoriated tungsten, the machining tools are subjected to wear to such a degree that there is no size control in the machined part and the tools erode. The quality of the part is therefore inferior as far as the size control and also in the surface finish.
Therefore, a method to machine tungsten parts which is economical and which results in good size control and good surface finish would be highly desirable and an advancement in the art.